


Two Worlds Together as One

by Sailor_Sora



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sora/pseuds/Sailor_Sora
Summary: I thought I'd do a take on the mermaid Sora Au. So basically we have human Riku merman Sora and mermaid Kairi being suspicious because you can never be too safe.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Two Worlds Together as One

The bay was as quiet as ever. The ocean's blue waves occasionally crashed into the rocks just down the shoreline as a silver haired young man continued to read his book. It was routine for him to walk down from his family's manor everyday around noontime to open a good book and listen to the waves. It gave him a break from his rather obnoxious older siblings and parents. 

Turning over the next cream colored page his jade green eyes began to study its contents. A look of pure focus spread across his face. However the young man began to grow an audience. One that was just out of his line of sight. 

Just behind a rather weathered down rock sat a pair of other worldly creatures. Each watching the young man with their sea deep blue eyes. Peeking over just one more time the brunette of the pair took another look so that he could memorize the human on the shore. A sheepish smile worked its way onto the young merman's face. 

"Is this the human you've been observing? He seems rather boring." The redheaded mermaid commented. "You've got some strange taste Sora. I can't really understand what you find so interesting about him."

Sora the brunette merman looked over at his childhood best friend. Raising his brow he scoffed a little before giggling. "Cut it out Kairi. I just think he's neat. He always comes down to the bay after the sun reaches its peak." 

"You've learned his routine?" Kairi pinches the bridge of her nose trying not to lose her cool. A low drawn out sigh left her pinkish lips. "Is this why you disappear after our lessons?" 

"Most of the time." He gave the redhead a cheeky grin before she responded with a look of disappointment. "Hey you didn't have to come you know. You were the one who followed me. You could have easily swam off with either of my sisters." 

"Yes I could have, but I've already spent enough time with them this week. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages Sora." There was a hint of jealousy in the young mermaid's voice. "I just wanted to spend time with you." 

"I appreciate that Kairi. I do greatly." Showing off one of his signature goofy grins he chuckled once more. "Thank you for not swimming away and telling the others. I'd hate to have my older sister down my neck for getting too close to humans." 

"It's no problem Sora. You'll just have to pay me back once we get home. I am thinking dinner and a shopping spree are decent ways to keep my mouth shut." A mischievous smile spread across the sassy redhead’s lips. 

"Yes fine. Just don't go too crazy. Unlike you I am not able to just buy things willy nilly." The young merman turned his attention away from his friend and back to the human on the shoreline. Trying to take in all of the human's features so he could commit them to memory one more time. 

The sun slowly began to set, turning the sky from its normally blue hue to an orange one with slight accents of pinks here and there. The young man on the bay looked up after noticing that his light was slowly dwindling. Pulling out his pocket watch, a sigh left his lips. Closing the rather old book in his hands he stood up. 

Dusting the sand off of his trousers he took one last look at the coastline. Turning his back from the sea a shiny ticket fell out of his back pocket as he left the shore. 

Being the curious creature that he was Sora swam over to the shoreline. Essentially beaching himself in the process. His wet fingers collected the tiny granules of sand as he picked up the golden locket. Examining the cold metal exterior the young merman opened it. Inside contained a picture of the boy with a blond girl who was just younger than him. A somber look washed over his once chipper expression. 

Several minutes passed by before the silver haired young man noticed his missing jewelry. Digging through his pockets swiftly he found no such traces of the lost locket. He however found out that his back pocket was damaged, it must have been the same pocket that once housed the locket. Through simple deduction he came to the conclusion that he had lost the locket back on the beach. Turning around the young man calmly made his way back to the shoreline. 

Watching her childhood friend dash off the young mermaid began to panic a little. Sora was way too close to the shoreline. If she went after him she'd be in even greater trouble than he would have been if she attempted to retrieve him. Perking up her ears she could hear what sounded like sand crunching. Swiftly swimming to the other side of the rock her sea blue eyes spotted the young man that had taken the fancy of her best friend. 

If the young mermaid wasn't panicked before she was definitely now. A human was going to see Sora and could see her if they looked hard enough. Keeping her voice hushed she tried to get the brunette's attention. "Pssst. Oi Sora get back here." 

"Hmmm?" Lifting his head, his gaze turned to a very jumpy Kairi. Was she trying to get his attention? Following where the redhead was pointing he finally spotted the silver head of hair getting closer to the beach. Swiftly ditching the locket on the sand the merman tried his best to get back to safety, but in his struggles he managed to get his tail tanged in with some plant life that was growing close to the shoreline. 

Panic set in. He was going to get in so much trouble. Heck he was going to be seen by a human and probably sold off to some place where they will cut him open. He was going to die before saying goodbye to his family. Struggling some more his tail got even more tangled in the ocean plants. Looks like this was the end of the poor merman's life. 

Once reaching the shoreline the silver haired young man's attention was immediately drawn to the struggling merman. Carefully getting closer to the water he began to kneel down. The knees of his trousers getting soaked in the process. "Hey if you keep doing that you'll just make it worse." 

Sora froze in place. This human's voice was like a melody that he just had to commit to his memory. A slightly pinkish hue dusted over the merman's cheeks. This human was something else. 

Watching the merman closely he made sure to think through his next moves carefully. Keeping his voice calm, the silver haired young man began to ask a question. "Can you understand what I am saying?" 

Nodding profusely Sora's eyes stayed glued to the human. He was a little weary of what the human could do to him but it didn't sound like there was any malice behind it. 

"Good. I need you to stay still. Any sudden movement could lead to you getting more injuries." Moving in closer he pulled out a small pocket knife that had been hidden in his other pocket. It was a rather short blade made out of iron. As the blade was put between the scales of the merman's blue tail and the ocean plants the human man carefully brought the knife closer to himself as he freed the frozen fish boy. 

"There you should be free now. " As quickly as he brought the knife out it was gone. Not wanting to scare the what appeared to be frightening merman the silver haired young man sat in place letting the material of his trousers get wet. 

"What's your name!" Sora shouted a little, not being able to hold back his excitement. "I want to thank you properly." 

"It's Riku." His answer was short and to the point. "What about yours?" 

Sora looked up at him before giving his savoir a big warm smile. "It's Sora, and thank you so much for freeing me, Riku." 

"It was no problem Sora." The young man replied while giving the merman a slight smile. "I was just trying to do the right thing." 

"Well I appreciate it." Nodding once more, the confused brunette kept on smiling. This was definitely a day to remember. Not only was this human being nice to him but he was able to get a much better look at the person he has been admiring for ages now. 

"Aren't you a little too close to the shore? What on earth could you possibly be doing way out here?" Riku asked before sitting on the heels of his shoes.

"Oh umm…." Sora quickly made his way back over to the sand. Carefully picking up the locket that contained the picture of the human man with a blond girl. "You dropped this. It was shiny so I went to investigate." 

"So that's where it went. It fell out of my pocket when I went to head back home." He let out a sigh of relief. 

"Here…." Sora handed it back over to the young man carefully clasping the human's digits around the metal jewelry. "I don't know what it is but it's important to you." 

"Thank you." Nodding he closed his eyes a little. It was great that the locket wasn’t gone for good. 

A soft giggle escaped from the brunette's lips as he watched the normally focused young man show signs of other emotions. Well emotions other than focus and displeasure. It was a nice sight to see. 

The sky began to darken as the pair got wrapped up in their encounter. Swiftly standing up Riku dusted off his now damp trousers making sure that they didn't have any sand on them. "I hate to cut our encounter short but I must be going now. I am going to be very late for a very important event my family is throwing." 

"Can we meet here tomorrow? Say does over there by those rocks work?." Sora pointed to a rock formation that made almost like a little pool of water. It was a place he could easily hide if other humans showed up. 

"I don't see the harm in that, but I really must run now. So sorry to cut this off short. It's rather rude of me to do so, but come noontime tomorrow I promise to meet you there." Riku's words were rushed a little as he began to run off. Waving a little to the merman before disappearing down the path. 

"Wow." Sora let out a gleeful chuckle. Not only was he going to talk to the human he had been observing for age but he learned that the human man's name was Riku and that he was rather polite. 

While Sora continued to be in his semi incapacitated state Kairi quickly made her presence know. "Oh my god Sora! You're going to get us killed! How could you do such a thing?" 

Looking over the brunette spotted a rather upset mermaid. Her face was almost as red as her hair. A sheepish smile grew on Sora's face as he made his way over to her. "I am sorry, but please Kairi we have to keep this between us. No one else needs to know about what happened here today." 

"And ignore my duties as princess. Oh no there is no way I'll do that Sora. You could have gotten yourself killed. That human he had a sharp pointing thing. You saw what it could do to the ocean grass just think about what it could have done to you! How am I s'pose to explain to your family that you almost got killed today by being foolish!" Her breathing was deep after her little rant was over. When Kaiti got like this it would remind Sora of his own mother. Getting small the merman looked down. 

"I am sorry Kairi. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, but please. He doesn't seem like a bad person. Please I am being you, don't say a word." The young merman began to beg. Almost like his life depended on, which it sort of did. "You are more than welcome to observe from here when we meet tomorrow. Just please. Let me say goodbye to him if I have to." 

A wave of guilt crashed into the redhead princess. It's not like she meant to hurt her dear best friend's feelings, but she couldn't help the way that she felt. If anything happened to Sora she wouldn't have a buddy to goof off with during her down time from her royal duties. "Fine. I'll keep quiet….for now Sora, but if he tries to hurt you I am going to take the proper measures to ensure that you stay safe." 

"Thank you Kairi!" Sora wrapped his arms around his best friend's torso bringing her in for the biggest hug he could make with his little body. "Thank you thank you thank you Kairi!" 

"Yeah don't mention it. Let's just get home. Our families will start to worry if we aren't back soon." She patted the brunette's back trying to coax him into returning home. She had a bad feel about everything and really just wanted to go home. 

"Alright I guess we should be heading out. My sisters are probably going to kill me for being out this late." Sora complained letting go of the mermaid. 

"Exactly." Kairi agreed before dragging her friend back to their home. 


End file.
